A Gordon Cole's Experience
by Lynchiana
Summary: An FBI agent, a colleague, a friend, a seducer ... But who is really a man? Who is behind that carefree and extravagant look ? A small story that will try to answer these questions and shed light on the most fascinating character of the entire series tv!


Gordon Cole arrived in Twin Peaks in mid-morning on Board of his car, from which he was able to enjoy a scenic and relaxing journey, through the Green and the Nature. A so fresh and welcoming Landscape was the most comforting thing he could wish himself, while, more penetrating, he thought back without homesick to the gray, frantic and noisy city's environment that, little by little, he had left behind.

In fact, Gordon disliked the noise, the chaos and the screams and it was perhaps for this reason that his hearing faded over the years, as if that would express physically his inner need for silence and harmony that, unfortunately, his work rarely granted. It was not easy to be the FBI District Director and very least easy were the years that had led him to finally fill that position. Years of pursuits, of sirens and gunfire to the cold and ruthless city, which still echoed by day in his memories and by night in his dreams but, now, between the vision of a forest and a flock of birds, they sounded muffled in the distance.

-"Well! - He told himself "– "the worst is over!" - And these thoughts away, parked the car and walked into the small office of the police.

-"I beg your pardon, I'm looking for Sheriff Harry Truman! Where can I find him?"-s o thundered Gordon once inside the building and interrupting a conversation between a girl and a young man in uniform.

-"You Found it. I am!" Replied this last, without looking at him and staring at the girl sitting in front of him, a serious look and worried.

-"FBI REGIONAL BUREAU CHIEF, GORDON COLE" said all in one go. "THAT'S A REAL MOUTHFUL AND I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF ANYWAY. I'M AGENT COOPER'S SUPERVISOR!"

These last words, spoken with a high and sustained tone of voice, but at the same time, jovial and friendly, finally attracted the attention of the Sheriff, who, intrigued by the funny attitude of that man, finally came to shake his hand. He leaves alone in the Room a sulky Girl and closing the door behind him, he could start the conversation with that new colleague.

Harry immediately felt for him an instant sympathy, also given by the funny misunderstandings which unfortunately occurred because of Gordon's hearing problems. This last in fact, after having asked him his name, thus giving evidence for not having heard the first sheriff's response, invited him to speak louder, indicating the earphones of his hearing instrument. He refused an invitation to lunch never uttered and after having explained the reason for his coming, agreed to wait the arrival of his assisted in that Office.

It was so much Time that Gordon did not meet the agent Cooper and, although the situation was not of the best, he was glad to be able to see him again. He knew that the young agent was running a big risk for having conducted an unauthorized investigation. But he knew also its moral integrity and honesty, having followed him for so many years and not even a moment doubted of the goodness of his intentions. He always simply defined himself just as his supervisor but, in fact, his attitude towards Cooper was midway between that of a father and that of an elder brother.  
Exactly everything that in his life he had missed to do, despite having it, at one time, so much desired. The fate, in fact, did not agree with him and so, after a goodbye note, written with a feminine handwriting and held in place by a wedding ring the years went by behind the Windows of his Office or behind the Windows of his car, in some thrilling pursuit. Dale Cooper was able to give to that life, by now consecrated to work , that note of humanity which, otherwise, he would risk to lose forever. He certainly reminded to Gordon himself in the beginning of his career: so young, brilliant and, at times, with those naivety expressions on his face that reflected a innocent authentic morality. And now that all of this was challenged by an internal investigation, it was up to him, Gordon Cole, protect him and try to defend him as far as he could. So, he had willingly accepted and, pushed by his personal affection, had not been slow to reach the destination.

So Gordon awaited his arrival in the sitting room of a small study and, as he watched the landscape out the window, he immersed himself, not realizing this, memories that resurface in his mind. He stared, almost hypnotized, the surrounding forest and suddenly his thoughts were painted in a green color, clear and bright, like a meadow under a summer sun in a blue sky. He could smell the grass and the gentle breeze brush against his face, while a maternal voice called him by name with sweetness ...

"Gordon Cole! What a pleasure to see you! "Cooper was now in front of him and, shaking him by those childhood memories, went against him with a smile.

"Agent Dale Cooper!" He stood up smiling and holding out his hand too, looked him straight in the eye. He wanted to probe, also thanks to his trained intuition, his soul and understand if the young man was whether or not troubled by the circumstances. Then, he went beyond that so carefree smile and in the depths of those eyes, seemed to glimpse some concern. Sure of his intuition, he had no doubt about what to do and how he had to pose: was his supervisor and was there to give him his full support, so he would have shown strong to give him safety but, at the same time, ironic to cheer him up. Looked him straight in the face again, and after an initial smile, his expression became serious and with firm tone, told him:

"Cooper, today you have a very strange face. You remind me of a Mexican Chiwawa!"

Dale stood perplexed for a moment not being sure of what he had heard, but then he realized the irony of Gordon and the intent that it concealed. Then smiled fondly at his supervisor and without further ado, took him to another office to privately discuss the events that led them to meet again.

Agent Cooper knew clearly that Gordon's arrival in Twin Peaks was certainly not due to a visit of pleasure, though, in other circumstances, would not be so taken for granted. Indeed he was aware of the esteem he enjoyed on the part of his superior but the circumstances just were not the best and as far as trying to hide him , he was still concerned about developments that the situation was taking. But he also had trust in him and knew that his support would be a fundamental help. Both, then, needed to discuss what had happened to draw up an action plan. Gordon, for his part, wanted to be sure the boy was, however, aware of the difficulties he might face but, while maintaining a serious attitude, tried to create an atmosphere of tranquility with his irony and by being fully at the disposal towards the young agent.

"Count on me, Cooper!" Finally told him with a pat on the shoulder at the end of their conversation. "Heh ... almost forgot!" he added, smiling, "it's almost lunch time and this mountain air put me some appetite!"

"You're right, Gordon is right now!" Dale answered him with enthusiasm. "And I know exactly where we can go ... You'll see, you'll like it!"

So the two put an end to those speeches and, both by common consent, left the office to go to Double R Dinner, a popular cafes in the area.

Gordon felt much calmer now towards the young man who, during their talk was shown in control. Nevertheless, he was still not entirely convinced and continued to observe the expressions, ready to grasp even the slightest tinge of anxiety. In fact, when then they came to the local, he did not miss the attitude of the young man, who, with a slightly nervous expression, looked around, lingering gaze toward the bar. It was clear that the agent was looking for someone and was more clear who it was when, once they had settled down, the greeting of a young waitress lit up his eyes with a smile.

"Hi Dale!" She turned to him with a sweet expression in her eyes, "I'll be right!"

"Good morning, Annie!" Dale gave a nod with his head, and as he turned to his colleague, he did not even notice the eyes, amused and ultimately, of "who had it all figured out", that this last addressed to him.

Gordon was a discreet man, and in any case did not need to question him because the situation was clear enough. He intuited, from the palpitating shyness he felt in their voices and in their eyes, that the two had known each other recently, and that among them was a tender interest still in bud. He smiled, still looking the dreamy expression that, all of a sudden, Dale had taken and, determined to give him a hand, he found a way to give them a little privacy, as the place permitted this.

"Holy Smokes! WHO IS THAT GIRL?" Gordon exclaimed as he watched the young waitress who at that moment was smiling at a customer.

"She's Shelly!" Dale replied, rousing himself from his sweet thoughts and following his gaze.

"She's just beautiful! Cooper, I'm sorry but… I just want to talk to her! " He said, standing up and holding out his hand to greet him.

The young man shook it and with a smile replied: "Do not worry Gordon! Eh ... indeed ... Good luck!"

So Gordon was succeeded in his intent, and judging from the beauty of Shelly, now that he was sitting in front of her and could observe better, thought he had done a favor even to himself.  
Shelly was a girl of twenty-five years with a leaner and well proportioned physique. Long wavy and brown hair caressed her shoulders, framing a face with fine and delicate features, where two smiling eyes now looked at him with curiosity. She had, in fact, realized that penetrating gaze, that the man, in his forties and in a dark suit, was addressing her and, the moment of hesitation she had in to speak to him, was instead jumped at by Gordon, which with its high tone of voice, swept her over with words.

"Good morning, Miss! Can I trouble you to ask you some coffee? You know you're really pretty? I was sitting at that table until recently at ago, together with my colleague, until turning around I could not help but notice your lovely beauty! You're a beauty CONCENTRATE! "He told her with sincere enthusiasm.

"Well ... thank you ... but please ... Do not raise your voice, there is no need ..." she said, uncertain and looking down. She had been surprised by the so blunt attitude of the man who, in a matter of seconds, had made his ordination, had presented and had hinted at a courtship! Then, it was not so difficult for her to return his smile, a little 'because of the embarrassment that created the situation and a little' because, she had to admit, all this flattered her. He was still a handsome man, and despite the extravagant manner of speaking, had its own particular charm. She then raised her eyes to stare into his and gently, after a moment of hesitation, continued "I hear you fine."

It was exactly how it all began: with two timid and gentle eyes and an almost whispered invitation to lower his voice! Gordon felt pierced by that look, now load in a new light and, as he followed the movement of her lips, he was pushed by a strange inner joy to imagine the sound of those words, so as to make him seem to hear them clearly. In reality he was aware of how that was possible, and if only he had endeavored himself more, he could do the same thing with the rest of the world, maybe even without the help of his hearing aid. But as already mentioned, Gordon did not like the noise and almost he refused to suffer it, had become partially deaf then finding refuge in his world, so quiet and muffled. Now, however, did not have to make an effort to do anything. All this happened with the greatest spontaneity, simply because it was him who desired it, and he had to admit, he really wanted so much.

"Miss! I hear you! "He said keeping his high tone voice and adding a note of joy and wonder. "Seriously! I can hear you! "He kept smiling at her.

"Okay ... I can hear you too ... but please .. shh!" Ashley tried again to contain his enthusiasm, but it was an ineffective attempt compared the impetuosity of her interlocutor.

He looked at her with renewed interest and this time seemed to contemplate in her entirety: looked at her hair, her hands and how gracefully she moved them. He looked at her lips, lingering in that uncertain smile and then meet again her eyes that repeated her invitation. He thought he had done enough to get noticed and, most importantly, remembered, therefore, touched from the perplexed and embarrassed girl's expression, decided to grant her request. He put his hands on the counter and leaning toward her he said with a tone of voice much lower: "

Miss, for years I've been asking people to please speak up and now I feel as it would no longer need! Good Lord! I can hear you perfectly! Your beauty is nothing short of miraculous! "And without hesitation he added: "Please continue to talk to me ... Your voice sounds really sweet!"

She laughed amused and flattered by all the compliments, answered him, "Thank you ... you are really too kind!" And grateful for all that, gladly chatted with him for as long as he stayed at the pub.

Meanwhile, an entranced Dale exchanged many glances, smiles and jokes with Anny who in turn, reciprocated with kindness the interest of the young. It seemed that those minutes when Dale was left alone at the table, while Shelly was distracted by Gordon, were decisive to their knowledge. Until then, in fact, they had not yet a chance to talk without feeling under the gaze of anyone, customer or colleague whoever he was. Therefore, their conversations were limited to a few simple and timid phrase of circumstance. The intervention of Gordon was then providential, and when he saw them reflected, albeit upside down in a teaspoon of coffee, exchanged for notes, he smiled in satisfaction. Hypothesized that the two had exchanged their telephone number and, like the best love stories, imagined them while they met on their first date. Gordon certainly could not but wish his friend a better life instead of what fate had reserved for him. Disappointed indeed by the events, he had placed his whole attention to the work, becoming more and more, day after day, completely indifferent to the so-called joys of life. A part of him was as if was dead, along with the goodbye note that, like his heart, ended up in a thousand pieces. Everything he had planned, what he had believed, the person who had loved, his "everything" in essence, was no more. There was only one man with his pain, with choked gasps, who held his head in his hands, in the silence and the solitude of an empty house...

"Gordon! I'm afraid the time has come to return to the office! "So a radiant Dale shook him once again from those sad thoughts, which, as a few hours before, had suddenly resurfaced and completely spontaneously.

"Oh yes of course! Although I must admit to not having so much desire! "He answered without let on the pain that the memory had just inflicted. "I'd rather stay here and continue to enjoy the company of Shelly!" He continued with his usual firm tone and winking at the girl who in turn smiled at him.

"You're right, Gordon!" The young man replied, patting him on the shoulder and, looking at Annie in the distance, that disappeared behind a door of the room, added a little melancholic "I understand you right! "

"Okay Dale, come on! But first let me take leave from this goddess fell from heaven! "He said without taking his eyes off the girl.

"But Gordon! I am a simple waitress ... "she said, blushing.

"Er ..." Dale pretended to clear his throat and, feeling out of place, added: "I agree Gordon! I'm going, I'll wait in the car! "He smiled at both of them and went away. They stood so alone because in the meantime the rest of the room was empty.

Gordon stood up sighing and turning to the girl, said to her, "My dear Ashley, I have to go. I'll be back in the office with my colleague and then later I will let Twin Peaks. But before I do, because I do not know if and when I return, I want you to know this: I've been here a few hours and already on the way I started to feel different from how I usually feel. And specifically, I would add "much better"! I recalled memories of when I was a calm and carefree child and everything was so intense that I felt for a moment again as then! Seriously! It does not matter if for a moment has resurfaced a painful episode from my past ... I'm also happy about this, because you see, what matters is that I felt some emotions and I felt alive again! So that's basically the point! I do not usually listen to my feelings but today was all about, as they say, stronger than me! "He paused a moment, gulped and, as if he had took courage, continued" And now, I want to talk about you. Please, look at me and listen, before I lose my heart ... "

Shelly stopped smiling because watching him, she realized from that serious expression that he had assumed, that something was going to happen. She watched him best deep into his eyes and felt a wistful sadness that lurked behind the facade of that energetic joviality. She came even closer to the counter and, without even realizing it, she took his hands in hers and clenched them strong.

He cleared his throat and looking sweetly replied: "I was fascinated by your beauty and your sweetness at first glance ... and even if I would tell you so many things, do not really know where to start. You know, I'm not used to this kind of thing, but I want you to know that for me it was a great privilege to meet you. Touched my heart and I know that if I don't kiss you now, I'll regret it for the rest of my days ... "

And, without another word, he also clenched the hands of the girl, whose eyes, full of a tender desire, were more than a confirmation. Both attracted to each other, closed their eyes, and, approaching their faces, left that their lips sought and touched, until, driven by the desire, they united them in a sweet and passionate kiss.

***  
"Are you sure that you do not know if you come back?" These words were left hanging between his thoughts while, driving his car, headed for a fiery sunset that increased his melancholy. He had just left Twin Peaks and already felt that its benefits were abandoning him. Two sweet and a bit sad eyes overlapped asphalt, traffic, and an empty and silent house, while a feeling of emptiness gripped his stomach. The more he pulled away, the more he felt that this perfect mood, made of serenity, joy and completeness, was fading to give way to an increasingly and intrusive dissatisfaction. He was so much resigned to that gray routine that now, having tasted again the colors of life, it was no longer so easy return to his world. But then he thought of the intense green, the blue of the sky and the pink lips of Shelly, gazed for a moment yet the sunset and felt his heartbeat again. He still felt those same intense emotions than before and as if all of a sudden a new awareness had been born in him, he pushed the accelerator pedal and with as much conviction he could draw from his mind, he said to himself:  
"Yes, I'll be back."


End file.
